diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tro
RE: Two Things Heya. I am not sure I understand what exactly you mean on your message. Did you just want to add images to the armor page showing what it looks like, like on Scale Mail? That sounds like a good idea to me if that is what you mean, people like pictures and we are lacking a bunch. On the second thing, I am confused. There is a "Leave a Message" button that I usually use when on User's Talk Pages, it basically adds a new section on the talk page. Other than that I don't think I have the authority to change any of the actual fuctionality of the page, I would ask JoePlay if you wanted something different. He is an employee of Wikia and might be able to get something pushed up to the Devs. RE: Vandal Thanks for the heads up. I probably wouldn't have caught that. Stoan04 18:26, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Well since you have been pretty durn active on here and have zoomed passed me in contribution count you have shown your dedication to the site. Would you like to be an Admin? Too much stuff on here for me to keep up with alone, and most of the other admins moved on. Let me know and I will promote you. Stoan04 18:04, 12 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sidebar Good idea. I have updated the sidebar with your suggestion. Even though all the pages haven't been made, I just added them on there. I will put something on the News page about not all of them working. I assumed you would use the same naming scheme for new pages "Diablo_II_Elite_Whatever" and all of them have been pointed to such. Stoan04 13:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Runes "I changed a bit your editions - first subclause sounded like "you get amn/sol/ko.. rune as HF quest reward everytime you complete this quest." -- I agree that the first sentence should be removed, although not for the reason you stated. Upon reading it again, it seemed redundant, but not, in my opinion, equivocal. The purpose, as you may have gathered, is to delineate the upper and lower limits of the drop list for the quest in the various difficulties; what range of runes might one expect to drop from Nightmare Hellforge, for example, or conversely, whether one would have to run Nightmare or Hell quests to get the best chance of receiving a particular rune. "I deleted subclause about Countess - you can get low runes easily in Mausoleum or Pit, mid and high runes are easily to get @ travical and cow level." --- Those would be good things to add; I would even consider replacing the Countess mention with those, but deleting information because of the existence of other unmentioned information is not logical. I would like to restore the Countess bullet (*), and add Mausoleum, Pit, Travincal, and Cow Level bullets. VvAnarchangelvV 17:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Changes Tro, we're going to be spending some time cleaning house to improve our Google ranking, so that when people search for Diablo or Diablo 3, we're in the top 10 results. Let me know if you have any questions ;) -- Doug (talk) 23:48, 21 April 2009 (UTC) khiek07@yahoo.com ~ d2exp.mpq is corrupted? Please help.. I have fully installed the Diablo 2 with the Lod included.. I can actually play the game and I've beaten diablo and when I move to Harrogath City Act 5, the game suddenly crashes and it says d2exp.mpq file is corrupted.. I already tried reinstalling and its about the 8th time trying all the possible repair I can do like the ff: disabling the sound, removing all background application, reinstalling, checking compatible devices and none of it worked :/ I'm really frustrated about this especially the blizzard tech support who doesnt provide a working feedback on how to fix this error. To anyone who can help me, It'll glady be appreciated in advance.. I want to enjoy game but never expected to turn out like this. :c please send me email or any information to fix this error.. thank you,. tugs!